switched
by artemisphoinex
Summary: zatanna asks for artemis to help her with her spells and something terribly happens and the whole team has been switched together and how can they fight crime withought knowing what to do! Pairing: spitfire, chalant, traught
1. the begining

**Please tell me if I did it correct or did it a little messy because this is like my new story and in not really good at writing XD SO have patients with me,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, sadly XC**

"Damn it!" Zatanna shouts as she flips pages in her book "why won't this pot turn into a flower!, nrut siht diputs top otni a rewolf!" the pot is covered in a blueish fog, "yes its working!" As the fog turns a little black Zatanna knew it wasn't going to work and once the smoke disappears the pot is now Is a bush, "what! How does that make any sense ugh!" She shoves her hands in her hair and starts to tug on it as hard as she can, with anger, as she starts to calm down she hears footsteps down the hall.

"Zatanna are you ok?" Asks Artemis in puzzlement

"Yeah I'm just-"Zatanna poses "_maybe the spell won't work if I don't use it on a guinea pig! And I got the perfect one in front of me" _she smirks misleading Artemis

"Um Zatanna? Hello?" Artemis asks with a hand on her hip and the other waving it in Zatanna's face

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts, say Artemis will you help me with my spells?"

"Wha- no! I'm not going to get mixed up in that again!" She says as she crosses her arms across her chest

"What do you mean again?" Zatanna asks

"Remember when you wanted my help for your "spells" and in accident you turned me into a lizard! And Wally tried to step on me! She raises her hand and started shouting

"Oh yeah" Zatanna giggles

It's not funny! Artemis starts to yell "and I still won't help you"

"Aww come on Artemis please!" zatanna tries her best to do the puppy dog face

"n-n ugh! Fine ill help you, but one wrong thing and I'm gone alright!" she says while she narrows her eyes

Yay! Ok follow me! She says as she grabs Artemises wrist leading her to her room. As they get in zatanna's room, zatanna closes the door for silence, she asks for Artemis to stand in front of her "ok here I go" zatanna says while she tries her best to stay focused, as she starts to focus she stretches her arms ,she starts to chant, "nrut siht lrig otni-"

"Hey wally have you seen zatanna?" robin asks across zatanna's room

Zatanna gasps "robin! Blue smoke starts to surround Artemis, "oh no!"zatanna says apprehensive

"What the-" says Robin

Zatanna opens the door to her room to see Robin's shadow in a fog of blue mist, across her door and Robin and Artemis start to cough "oh no no no!" zatanna says flipping through her book frantically

"Now what did you d- AHHHH!"Robin shrieks like a girl "what the hell! Who changed my costume!"

"What happened, oh no" Artemis says in a boyish voice

"Whoa dude I didn't know you can shriek like a girl" Wally says while pointing and laughing at robin

"Ugh" robin scoffs "I'm not a dude Baywatch" Robin says in a raspy girl voice while he slaps Wally's hand

"Wait? Baywatch?" Zatanna gasps ARTEMIS!"

"In the flesh now why is that so- Artemis sees across her,her body oh no! She runs to her body which is now Robins "what happened! What did you do zatanna!"

"What do you me- oh no" robin says while noticing that he's in Artemises body "no this can't be happening" robin says while he starts to touch "his" body

"HEY! Keep those hands off of my body if you know what's good for you!" Artemis says trying to threaten robin

"Whoa what the hell is going on?" Wally says with a protein bar in his hand

"Um I might have mistaken a spell and changed Artemis to Robin's body and Robin to Artemises body" Zatanna says with a weak smile wally opens his mouth and drops his protein bar, "w-well do you know how to change them?" "I don't think so to change them back is in a whole new level for me it might take a couple of weeks"

WEEKS! Both said


	2. the change

**well this is my second chapter and im pretty proud of myself i mean 2 chapters in 1 day! pretty proud of myself oh also i will be open if anyone of you want to ask me to write a story! so here is my chapter Disclaimer: i dont own young justice! or its characters! sadly XC oh also! read the march of the robins! really cute story** "_**the last person who thought i was cute ended up decapitated" says**__ damian_ **I LOVE HIM! 3**

I'll go get Megan! Says Wally

"So you can fail on trying to flirt with the Martian. Again" says Artemis with a smirk

"Haha, very funny at least I'm not a girl with something between my legs"

Artemis flushes a deep red similar to robins costume "WALLY! ILL KILL YOU!" robin flushes too and puts his hand in his face and once wally heard those words he was gone in a flash, Artemis reacts on putting her hand on her back looking for an arrow "ugh no arrows! Wait a second but girl wonder has batarangs!"She tries to grab a batarang from her belt while she runs towards him

"Did she just say girl wonder?" says Robin pointing at Artemis

"Yup" zatanna sighs "well I'm going to get Aqualad"

"Why?"

"Because he studied sorcery and stuff remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about it, so what do I do now?"

"Well first of all try your hardest to avoid the toilet"

"Ok,Wait why?" Says Robin puzzled

…

"Oh. Right, wait but why don't you ask your dad to fix this mess?" Robin says crossing his arms not knowing that he has "lumps" on his chest

"Because my dad doesn't know that I'm here, anyway I should get out of here befor-"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Well, looks like Artemis catched up to Wally" says Robin with a smirk

"Like I was saying, before my dad notices that I'm just another spell that I used to get out of the house see you Artemis" she smiles at him while she heads to the zeta-beam

_Zatanna B08 _the light temporarily blinds Robin

LET ME GO ARTEMIS! Wally's voice echoes through the hallways

Robin sighs "every single time I have to break up there stupid fights"

"Ha! Looks like kid flash can't run out of this one" says Artemis laughing and pointing

! Says wally wrapped upside down in the training room

"I wonder if I can use you as a punching bag" Artemis says with a cocky smile

"ROOBBIINN!" Wally says struggling to get out of the rope

"Really? Batman boxers? Isn't that I don't know like betraying your mentor?" says Artemis

I'm here to save the day. agai- robin breaks down laughing and points at Wally,"really! Batman boxers!"

"_Team report to the mission room" batman ordered_

The both looked at each other "so what do we do? Do we tell them?" asked Artemis

"No we can't let's just wait for the week or for zatanna"

"Ok"

10 minutes later the team finds themselves in the mission room listening to what is there mission except Robin and Artemis

"The watch tower detected an immense amount of cobra venom in the northern India once you find the position maintain telepathic-link only" batman sees robin and Artemis walking in late, he narrows his eyes seeing that Artemis(which is Robin) has her hair down with one of Robins utility belts around her waist and has on a flame proof cape on, and robin has a tiny ponytail and sleek hair with the help of gel, and has no cape on and has a bow and a quiver on, robin (which is Artemis) looks at Artemis and whispers "what are you wearing! I look like a hobo who just crashed at the batcave!", "no, what are _you _wearing I look like a preppy gay rich kid who doesn't know a decent haircut and just got out of archery classes!" as they get in a fight trying to tell each other to dress appropriately "wear a ponytail!" says Artemis trying to put on a ponytail for Robin "I will when you take of that gay hairstyle!" as both struggle to look more like themselves, batman clears his throat, both stand still and just walk towards the team. "_Um guys do they look a little… out of character or is it just me?" Asks the confused Martian, "yes I do believe the look a little odd" says Aqualad_, "_I see new things everyday this doesn't surprise me at all" says Superboy _looking at batman "_I don't know about you guys but it seems like they were getting along to much" says Wally with a smirk, "what!But he's younger than her?" Says the Martian in disbelieve, "you believe they are dating?" says Aqualad and Superboy was silent _both where silent once Artemis and Robin approached the team "_hehe payback_ _for hanging me upside down"_ Wally says


	3. fights or life?

Switched chapter 3

"So Kf what are we going to do today?" Said Artemis (which is robin) softly elbowing Wally with a smirk

Both the Martian and Superboy were shocked because usually when Artemis talks to Kid Flash it's to hit him or to argue

"Um Artemis are you ok? You seem, happy?" said Megan

"Yeah why wouldn't I b- said Artemis, but sees robin jumping around mouthing "_what are you doing, hit him!","_ I uh mean" IDIOT!" Artemis punches Wally in the face

"Oww! What was that for?!" Says Wally holding his bloody nose

"For.. Being an idiot Baywatch, kid idiot" Artemis scoffs and gives Robin ( which is Artemis ) a thumbs up

Robin face palms

**20 minutes after the debriefing **

Artemis and robin sit next to each other Artemis (which is robin) whispers to robin "how can you expose so much, I mean look I can see my stomach" Artemis says while flushing and trying to cover his stomach

"Robin if this was exposing to much you should have seen my older costume" says Robin (which is Artemis) laughing

Wally kept on looking at them with his eyes narrowed "_hmmf I could make her laugh too - wait why do I even care_ "says Wally shaking his head

"We arrived at our destination" says Megan opening an exit in the bio-ship the first ones down, where robin and Artemis, Robin took out an arrow and pressed it against her bow, and Artemis took out three batarangs in each hand and went in separate ways.

"Now we split into teams Megan and Artemis head south and Wally, Superboy and robin go north, and I shall go west" said Aqualad

"Whatever is fine with me if I've got the boy of steel" Robin (which is Artemis) says with a flirty smirk

"Ha Robin you joker um why don't you just go and start looking for the cobra venom culprits" says Artemis with a faint laugh

"Um… ok then" says Superboy while rubbing the back of his head

**The team splits up to find the culprits**

"Um Artemis there's something I need to ask." Says Megan while they walk through the forest

…..

"Um Artemis?"

…

"Oh sorry Miss M. what would you like to talk about?" says Artemis holding three batarangs in each hand

"Is it true your dating robin? Because wally told us you guys where getting along a lot" they say still walking

"_That stupid Wallace" _he says under his breath

"What did you say Artemis?" says the Martian

"No, where not datin-"he then gets into troll mode and starts to grin, "I mean..He's a really cool guy, and really cute" he says with a wide smile plastered on his face

Megan keeps walking but is in shock "so you don't mind to be called a "cougar?"

"I'm not dating the gi- guy Megan I'm just saying he's really cool"

…**..Mean while the team of the north…..**

"Soo, Superboy" says robin smirking "after this maybe you and me should g-" she was caught off by Kid flashes hand and pulls her next to him "what the hell Wallace?!" she says spitting venom in every single word narrowing her eyes behind her mask "have you seen yourself?! You're a guy!?" he says throwing his arms in the air "haven't you heard of homosexuals" she says rolling her eyes "don't be stupid!" he says whispering and grabbing robins mask and letting it go, smacking robin in the face, robin squeals in pain then fixes her mask "that's it you idiot! You're getting it!" she says getting in battle position running towards him kidflash just puts his hand on robins head "let me go! You idiot!" she says swinging some punches but barely touches him "your robin remember" he says laughing, Artemis hated feeling weaker than wally she grinded her teeth and pulls out a tazer let me go now or else says robin narrowing her eyes "what are you going to do attack me with your noodle arms" he says laughing hysterically "fine then" she says smirking and tazers Wally, Wally screams like a girl and lets go off Robin "OW WHAT THE HECK!?" he says holding his side where robin tazered him "I told you to let me go" she says whipping the tazer around and smirks, wally growls and tackles Robin, Robins squeals and rolls down the hill with Wally, getting their costume full of mud "I hate you!" says Robin grabbing Wally's mask not letting him see "ACK! Let go you troll!" they say still rolling down the hill then they meet the end and Wally falls first then Robin falls on top of him "you idiot" says robin wiping off the dirt from her eyes "oh sh- "says robin with a distraught face "what?" says Wally under robin then looks to his left to see poison ivy, Bane and king Cobra "hola ninos" says bane smirking

…**.10 minutes later**

The both of them are tied up to a chair

"I hate you Wallace" says Robin in the back of wally

"yeah I know" says Wally releasing a sigh


End file.
